Tel tor
by Belladandy
Summary: Things get complicated for Archer and T'Pol
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned Enterprise or anything associated with it. These characters are used without permission of the owner, who would gain nothing by suing me. Thanks to Deedee for her ideas and for beta reading this for me.  
  
Tel-tor Chapter 1  
  
Captain Jonathon Archer stared at the far wall of sick bay as he tried to assimilate what his chief medical officer had just told him. Doctor Phlox waited for a response with a worried expression on his face. His worry was well founded, because despite the doctor's best efforts T'Pols condition was getting worse.  
  
Three days ago, after Phlox had relived T'Pol of duty, Captain Archer had a long talk with him about the limits of Doctor patient confidentiality. About how it couldn't always apply to serious condition in as enclosed an environment as a starship. For the most part it was the same lecture that Archer had given the doctor when he learned that T'Pol had kept her P'nar syndrome secret for over a year. Now he almost wished he hadn't insisted. Learning that T'Pol had enter the Vulcan mating cycle, which she called the Pon Farr, and that it might kill her had left him at a loss for what to do.  
  
The Doctor's most recent report was the least encouraging yet; it showed that it was only a matter of days before T'Pols condition would start to cause irreparable organ and brain damage. The nearest Vulcan cruiser was days away and the planet itself weeks. "I thought you said you could find a way to control this Doctor." The words came out as something between an accusation and a plea.  
  
"If it were just hormone fluctuations I could synthesize an agent to stabilize her endocrine system, but now her neurotransmitters have begun to overproduce." Phlox said pointing to a screen that displayed T'Pols bio- scans. "As soon as I neutralize one another spikes. Also her metabolism has accelerated; it's giving her a fever of over eighty-two degrees. In a few more hours she'll become dehydrated and hypoglycemic, when that happens the decreased blood flow will stared to inhibit renal function-"  
  
Here Captain Archer interrupted the lecture with a shout. "Can't you find a way to stop it?"  
  
"Captain, I haven't even been able to ascertain what's causing it." Phlox replied, "This isn't a virus or bacteria that can be gotten rid of, it's a genetically programmed hormonal cycle." Phlox sighed and his voice became more hesitant. "I think it's time to except that there isn't a medical solution to this". Archer gaped in shock at this statement.   
  
"Phlox, you can't be giving up, not when T'Pols life is on the line." "I'm not. I just think that it's time to consider other options. "What other options are there?" Captain Archer felt a sinking feeling in his stomach of what would come next.  
  
"This Pon Farr is the Vulcan mating cycle, the most effective resolution would be for T'Pol to, well to mate with someone." Phlox seemed almost as reluctant to suggest this as Archer was to hear it.   
  
Archer shook his head, a look of frustration covering his face. "We've already checked, the nearest Vulcan cruiser is over ten days away, and you say that T'Pol wont last that long."   
  
"Captain, her partner needn't be Vulcan, a human should be just as able to fulfill her needs." Both of them paused, neither wanting to be the one to state the obvious fallow up to this statement.  
  
Archer glanced up at Phlox. "Any human?"  
  
"Anyone could satisfy the physical requirements, but it would be best if it were someone T'Pol trusts and respects. However she has made if clear that no one else should know about this condition. In fact she was very upset when she learned that I had told you."   
  
This interested the Captain; his own efforts to speak to T'Pol had not been met with success. "When did you talk to her?"  
  
"Yesterday. I tried to see her again today but she wouldn't let me in, not even to bring her lunch. I had to take these scans thru the bulkhead. Phlox gestured to the information displayed on the oversized medical pad. A silence hung in the air as Captain Archer considered what the doctor had said. "She's not in her right mind then, not able to give consent."  
  
Phlox nodded "She's not capable of making a logical decision, you have to make it for her."  
  
Over last three days Phlox had hinted several times that Archer might have to help T'Pol 'resolve' the Pon Farr but this was the first time he had said it outright. Now Jonathon wondered if this was why Phlox had told him what was wrong with T'Pol in the first place.  
  
Could he go to T'Pol, make love to her knowing that she could not choose but to accept him? Knowing that in the morning she might resent him or worse thank him and return to being the cold Vulcan, that either way their friendship would be destroyed? "I need to think about it."   
  
Phlox replied with one of his knowing smirks but said nothing as Captain Archer left sickbay.  
  
* * *  
  
The corridor seemed oddly quiet as Captain Archer made his way back to his own quarters. Even though it was twenty three hundred hours usually he would have seen or heard someone in the halls. Instead all he heard was Doctor Phlox's last words endlessly repeating inside his head. He had to make the decision for her, but could he.  
  
Without realizing it Captain Archer had walked past his own door and turned down the corridor that lead to T'Pols room. As he stood less then two meters from her door he realized that with out any conscious thought, part of him had decided what to do. He would help T'Pol get thru this, because protecting T'Pol had become second nature to him, as automatic as breathing. Whatever happened afterward, should she resent his interference, he would deal with as it came. Jonathon simply knew that he could not lose her to this fever, even if it might mean possibly losing her in another way.  
  
Stepping up to the door Archer considered ringing the chime, but decided not to bother. If T'Pol was no longer letting Phlox in even to bring her food she was not likely to let him in. Instead he entered his command code and thumb print to override the lock and entered.   
  
The first sight of T'Pol stopped him in his tracks just inside the door. She stood in the middle of the room clad only in a tee shirt and panties. Her exposed skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat that caught the dim light of her meditation candles and made her skin glow. She was poised on the balls of her feet, and tensed as if preparing to run, or to attack.  
  
However it was T'Pols face that made Jonathon's knees go weak. Her cheeks were flushed a dark green, he lips were swollen and her eyes glittered with passion. What ever he had been about to say was lost. Jonathon's mind was suddenly blank except for desire for the woman in front of him.  
  
Jonathon took one slow step forward, then another until he was almost but not quite touching her. T'Pol remained motionless her gaze fixed on his chest as if she wasn't sure what she was seeing. He reached out and with one hand on her jaw lifted T'Pols face of their eyes met.  
  
In that moment both felt something indescribable pass from her to him, and the next instant they were in each other's arms, both caught up in the fire of the Pon Farr.  
  
Tel-tor: according to the Vulcan Language Dictionary is 'to bond, the co- joining of minds as in a marriage (verb)' 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: still don't own it  
  
Tel-tor: Chapter 2  
  
T'Pol stared at her reflection in the mirror looking for some physical evidence of last nights activities. She stood in the small bathroom attached to her quarters, ware she had fled as soon as she had awoken and untangled her body from Jonathons. He still lay there in her bed less then three meters away from her.  
  
In the brief moment of confusion after waking she had seen the bite and scratch marks on his chest, and she suspected that there were similar marks on his back. However all that marred her own skin were three small round, olive colored bruises on the inside of her right arm. She could all to easily imagine them being made by Jonath-, no by Captain Archers fingers as he griped her bicep, trying to still her wild movements.  
  
T'Pols memory of the previous night was hazy, but bits and pieces were starting to come back to her. The first thing she had remembered was the moment when Captain Archer had entered her quarters. The ebb and flow of desire that came with the pon far had left her almost coherent at the time; still she had at first thought him to be another hallucination. However as soon as his hand touched T'Pol's face she knew that he knew. He had come to her as the last resort, to extinguish the fire that was burning her up.  
  
After that everything was blurred together, but she remembered the shock of feeling his cool flesh against her own fevered. T'Pol also clearly recalled the feeling when he had first entered her. To her unaccustomed body the invasion had felt like being pierced by a red-hot spike, excruciatingly pleasurable. Her last clear memory was of the moment of completion, a blinding supernova of sensation that had left her shaken and breathless. After that she must have fallen asleep, for she remembered nothing else until she had awoken half and hour ago.  
  
When she had first looked into the mirror after escaping to the bathroom T'Pol had half expected to see the pattern of his hands burned into her skin, branding her. For she could still feel the touch of his hands and mouth on her body. It seemed strange that the only reminder of the night, apart from the bruises was a lingering soreness and stickiness between her thighs. The sudden thought of Jonathon's semen inside her body destroyed what little control T'Pol had been able to gather and she had to grip the counter top with both hands to support herself.  
  
Her emotions were to close to the surface, the confusion of different feelings she was experiencing shook her with their intensity. She was horrified at the thought of having had sex with a human, relieved that her first Pon Far was over, guilty about her unabashed behavior of last night, and ashamed for not being able to suppress these emotions.  
  
Logically she knew that it was only the neurotransmitters in her brain that had yet to return to normal levels, but it was new to her, feeling so much so freely. However until she was herself again she resolved to redouble her efforts to appear normal. That decided she began getting herself ready for the day ahead  
  
* * *  
  
Twenty minuets later T'Pol opened the bathroom door, having showered and changed into her uniform. She had been able to tell by his breathing, even from the other side of the door that Captain Archer was still asleep. Now with the light spilling out of the bathroom and across him the beauty of the scene struck her. He was lying on his back with the dark sheet tangled around his waist. The soft light from behind her highlighted the muscles of his arms and abdomen. The coarse hairs on his chest, that looked so strange to her but had felt so good against her skin, caught the light and shown gold. His face, usually full of expression and movement, was still and serene in sleep.  
  
The question she had been avoiding until now forced itself to the front of T'Pol's mind, what would happen between her and Captain Archer now? It seemed impossible that they could return to their professional relationship after such physical and mental intimacy. If he had been a Vulcan as well they would have returned to their home world to have their wedding as soon as possible. This was not an option for the two of them either, yet T'Pol wasn't sure what other choices there were.  
  
Finally she concluded that it was illogical to try to make any decisions without knowing Captain Archers intentions. The only possible course of action there for was to wait and take her cues from his behavior. T'Pol knew she would have to speak with him eventually but not now and not here. Not in this room that smelled of sex and Jonathon. She would wait for a more neutral setting. For now she would go to the mess hall, she wanted to be on the bridge early today; after all she had a lot of work to catch up on.  
  
* * *  
  
Jonathon Archer awoke from a restless sleep to a strange sense of loss. He knew he had dreamed and that something about the dream had been important. But even as he tried to recall what it had been the images and feelings faded away.  
  
It was only then that Jonathon noticed that he was not in his own quarters. With that realization the events of the previous night came back to him in a rush. He had come to T'Pols quarters intent on saving her the only way he could, but instead he had been swept up in the passion that was consuming her. It had been the most intense experience of his life.  
  
Now as he arose from the bed Jonathon looked around. Last night he hadn't noticed the state of T'Pols quarters and the disorder surprised him. Books and pads were scattered across the floor, a cloth hanging was ripped from its place on the wall, and the low table beside the far wall was overturned. He was not surprised to find that T'Pol was no longer here. She had probably left as soon as she had awoken intent on putting as much space as possible between them.  
  
Glancing as the chronometer Jonathon found is was later then he had thought, he would have just enough time to shower and get a cup of coffee before he was due on the bridge. If he wanted to keep last nights activities secret from the rest crew showing up late would be a bad start. Oh well, hopefully T'Pol wouldn't mind if he used her shower.  
  
Jonathon reflected on the events of the night before as he began to scrub himself clean. As soon as he had touched T'Pol something strange had happened. It was as if he had caught her fever, making him feel hot and flushed. Also he had felt restless, as if he was about to crawl out of his skin. But overwhelming it all had been desire for the woman in front of him, to claim her as his mate in a way that would keep all other men away. Nothing he had ever heard of even came close to describing that sudden eruption of need.  
  
As he left the shower ten minuets later and begin to dry himself off Jonathon caught sight of his reflection in the mirror over the sink. His eyes were drawn to a bruise on his collarbone. It had already turned a rich purple but the impression of T'Pols teeth was still clearly visible. The sight of that mark gave him stab of male satisfaction, quickly suppressed. He reminded himself that last night T'Pol would have accepted anyone. She had no feelings for him; however much he wish it was otherwise. Still even as Jonathon thought this he couldn't quite bring himself to believe it.  
  
Back in the bedroom Jonathon retrieved his uniform from were it lay just inside the door. It was wrinkled but clean enough to ware another day. His t-shirt and boxers were harder to locate. Eventually he found them wedged between the mattress and the wall, hidden by a fold of blanket. When he was once again dressed Jonathon was struck by an uncomfterble feeling. Suddenly it seemed wrong being in T'Pols quarters when she was not there. As he opened the door one more thought occurred, if he really didn't want to give the crew any cause of suspicion he'd better take the time to shave.  
  
* * *  
  
When Captain Archer arrived on the bridge, only a few minuets late, he was not surprised to see T'Pol already at her station. She didn't look up from the screen she was studying or give any indication that she had noticed his entrance.  
  
Archer exchanged good mornings with the bridge crew before retreating into his office with the excuse of having reports to go over. When he entered he found sitting on the center of his desk, a pad containing the shift rotas for the next week. Usually T'Pol brought these schedules to him personally in the afternoon and they spent an hour or so going over them. It was a chance to informally discuss the performance of various crewmembers, and Captain Archer had come to value her opinions.  
  
Today though it seemed T'Pol had arranged to be busy for their usual Wednesday meeting. That could only mean she was avoiding him. Jonathon dropped the pad on top of the stack on the corner of his desk with a sigh. This was beginning to seem likely it would become a very long day. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Anyone seriously think I own these characters? I thought not.  
  
Tel-tor: chapter 3  
  
As soon as the captain entered astrometrics T'Pol knew that the conversation she had been expecting had come. Something about the way he paused just inside the door made it clear that he was not here for a report on the binary system she was studying. T'Pol had anticipated this conversation and she had already decided how it must to end.  
  
Two days thirteen hours and twenty-three minuets had passes since T'Pol had awoken next to Captain Archer in her bed and the tension between them had become palpable. All of the bridge crew had noticed it, even if none had yet commented on it. The tense atmosphere had not escaped T'Pols notice, and she was pleased to see that it did not interfere with the crew maintaining an effective working relationship. This had laid her to believe that she and Captain Archer could return to their previous relationship as if these events had not happened. Yes, that was the best possibly solution, they could both continue with their jobs and lives unhindered. Captain Archer should see the logic of this and agree.  
  
With her goal clearly in mind T'Pol rose to meet arche4r in the middle of the room. His first words were exactly what she has expected. "We need to talk." That fact was so blindingly obvious that T'Pol was unable to resist the temptation to be difficult.  
  
"About what Sir?"  
  
"About us." He paused here but not long enough for her make another unhelpful remark. "About what happened between us. About where we go from here." Well he was one third right; they did need to discuss what the state of their relationship would be for the fuitcher.  
  
"I believe it would be I the best interests of everyone for us to proceed as we would have had this encounter not taken place." Archer seemed to dislike that suggestion.  
  
"You mean pretend it never happened?"  
  
"It would be illogical to deny that the events occurred, I simply believe that we should not allow it to interfere with our working relationship."  
  
"What about our personal relationship? Sleeping together tends to change things." Well he was certainly being blunt, not that it was necessarily a bad thing. T'Pol decided to reciprocate.  
  
"You did what was necessary to save me, and I thank you for your assistance. However I have no intention of pursuing a permanent relationship with you Captain." Archer became visibly upset at this statement and began to pace back and forth in front of her.  
  
"I suppose I have no say in this seeing as you've already made up your mind." He stopped in front of her again and his voice took on a new intensity. "Tell me something T'Pol, when we were together I felt what you did. I know that some vulcans are telepathic. Is that what happened? Did you form some kind of connection between us?" This was not a topic that T'Pol wished to discuss but it was a valid point.  
  
"Yes, the formation of an empathic bond is an instinctive part of the mating process among my species, however it is only temporary. The bond is already fading and will be completely dissolved in a matter of days." T'Pol decided it wasn't necessary to explain how Vulcan couples underwent a marriage ceremony to reinforce the bond and make it permanent. The captain moved a step closer, into her personal space and stared intently into her eyes. His voice dropped to a quieter and lower tone that sent a chill up her spine.  
  
"So you know how I feel about you, I know you do. Are you just going to ignore that too?" He would bring up emotion. Didn't he know by now that she couldn't return any feelings he might have?  
  
"Those are emotions and should not effect a decision based on what is best for the this ship and its crew." Archer shifted his body bringing them closer still until she was tempted to back away from the force of him. But she stood her ground not allowing him to see how he effected her.  
  
"I can't do that, my emotions are part of who I am! I can't just turn them off because it's convenient!"  
  
"Then I apologize for any pain it might cause you but I do not return those feeling."  
  
"A few nights ago you did." Part of her wanted to deny this while another, deeper part was glad he knew what she would never have been able to tell him.  
  
"That was part of the pon far; now that it is resolved our baser instincts no longer control us." T'Pol said this as if it were the most logical most natural thing in the world. Archer only sighed and seemed to except the uselessness of continuing to argue.  
  
"You said a moment ago that it would be illogical to deny what took place between us, so why dose it seem like that's just what you're doing?" He didn't wait for her to answer but turned to leave. Just before he reached the door T'Pol said  
  
"Captain," He stopped but did not turn round. T'Pol hesitated for a moment more before saying, "Among vulcans friendships built on trust and respect are rare and valuable. I would consider it a great misfortune if I were to lose yours." Archer didn't say anything in response or even look at her; he just opened the door and left her alone.  
  
* * *  
  
Commander Charles Tucker III decided it was time to find out what was bothering his friend Jonathon Archers as soon as he saw Jon in the corridor. It had been clear for the last week that something was upsetting Jon but today it seemed t have come to a head, judging by the way he was stomping down the corridor.  
  
It only took Trip a quick sprint down the hall to squeeze into the lift with him just before the door closed. A glance at the control panel showed, yes they were headed for deck C, probably Jon was going back to his quarters, after all it was almost twenty one hundred hours.  
  
Now how to begin, this was probably not a conversation Jon wanted to have, but Trip was determined. Oh well, why not go for the direct approach.  
  
"So what's she done now?" Jon stiffened involuntary, proving to Trip that his suspicions were right, in spite of his next words.  
  
"What's who done now?" Tucker didn't feel like playing dumb, so he simply said  
  
"T'Pol, the only time you get that constipated look is from dealing with vulcans." This remark was met with silence. Trip waited until the lift door opened then decided to try a conversational tactic that often worked for him, a little disarming chater. "I remember after one meeting with Savol about a month before Enterprise left dock, you had such a nasty look on your face that ensign Robinson actually turned and ran when he saw you. Not that I blame him, I wouldn't have wanted you glowering at me like that. Especially not if I was supposed to give you the bad news about the intake manifolds failing there final test. I tell ya there where times I thought we'd never get the darned things working right.  
  
At this point Jon gave in "What do you want Trip."  
  
"I want to know what's botherin' you, and don't try to tell me it's nothing, I've known you to long to buy that". Again Jon was silent but this time he appeared to be considering something.  
  
When the silence went on a little to long for comfort Trip decided to up the ante "I suppose I could go and ask T'Pol."  
  
By now they where walking down the corridor outside the Captains quarters, and Jon appeared to have made a decision. "You'd better come in; I'm not discussing this in the hall."  
  
Ten minuets later Trip could only gape in surprise. The idea of T'Pol going into heat or something was strange enough, but that the captain had been the one to 'mate' with her was shocking. But then perhaps it shouldn't have been. Over the last few months those two had become closer then ever. They spent long periods in privet together working and had developed their own ways little of communicating. Truthfully T'Pol had probably supplanted him as the closest person to Captain Archer a while ago. But for them to become lovers, no one would have expected that. Not a Vulcan and the man who had resented them his whole life.  
  
Tucker looked up from his seat on the sofa at Jon who was pacing with Porthos as his heels. He had never known Jon to get this worked up about a woman. Even Rebecca, who everyone thought he would eventually marry, never got him to tear his hair like this.  
  
Trip thought he recognized the symptoms. Even though he had never been in love like this he'd seen it often enough in his friends and colleagues. Jon had finally met his match and now one way or another she was going to up set everything about his life. Trip was also bright enough to know that Jon wasn't ready to hear this, so he simply asked, "What are you going to do now?"  
  
Jon sighed, leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. "T'Pol wants to pretend it never happened but..."  
  
"You don't want to do that." Trip finished unsurprised. Next he risked a more delicate question "How do you feel about her?"  
  
"I don't know." Jon replied honestly "She drives me crazy. I care for her but she can be so difficult. I want to protect her and keep her safe, but sometimes I want to wring her neck." Yep that was love thought Trip. In love with an emotionally repressed Vulcan, the captain was in for it all right.  
  
"I guess the question is are you going to do what she said and forget about it."  
  
"I can't, she's mine, and we belong together. I don't know why she doesn't see it, but she's mine." This outburst surprised Trip. It was completely unlike Jon to be so possessive Trip thought, and he said so.  
  
"I've never heard you talk like that before about a woman, like you own her."  
  
"I feel like I do," said Jon, calmer now he returned to pacing "but she owns me too, we're supposed to be together."  
  
"T'Pol doesn't see it that way," said Trip deliberately twisting the knife just a little to see what would happen. "As I understand it she's given you a 'lets just be friends' speech."  
  
"There's more to it then that." Jon didn't elaborate and it struck Trip that there was a lot Jon wasn't telling him. It didn't seem like he was going to tell him either.  
  
"It might be for the best. I mean even if she was willing what kind of relationship could you have? You're not even the same species and logic isn't enough for a real relationship. Trip had meant the comment in all earnestness but Jon seemed to take offence, and broke in.  
  
"This isn't about logic, or emotion! It's something more basic then that. We belong together! Why doesn't she see that?" Now Trip was starting to get worried, this wasn't the man he knew; this was someone much darker and more dangerous. He tried to back off a little.  
  
"I don't know what she's thinking. What's more important is what you are going to do about it." He noted that this was the third time he had asked the question, however Jon didn't seem to have an answer for it, but instead remained silent. 


End file.
